Spiderman vs Dr Mars (episode 1) : rise of shadows
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: this is my first Spiderman story and the characters are from 'spiderman' and not from ' the amazing spiderman' as it is boring... here is a new villian called Dr. Mars who is evil and creates bad inventions .. so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the space… there was a spaceship.. inside..

' HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! Now spiderman! You will not be able to defeat my new invention! I'll destroy you! And then from your dna.. I'll make an experiment and then I'll be a spiderman to rule the world!'

It was scientist MARS! The evil scientist. Last time he captured one vulture and made him his slave , he put a machine that would talk in English whatever to be said and named as EVL. One day the vulture did not agreed with Mars and he broke his left eye!

' but sir what are you doing? What's your plan?' vulture replied.

' Evl ! look it's time for me to change the world! I have created a machine…'

'it looks like a tennis ball to me with a hole in it!' Evl interrupted.

'quite! Do you want to close both your eyes?' Mars said.

'no no! sorry sir!'

'then listen', he continued,' this machine! I'll launch it near the moon and then it will radiate a laser that.. when it will touch the moon it will change into red moon..'

'what's the difference? I feel that humans will be more happy that you coloured it and what more?' Evl said.

'I'll kill you now!'

'sorry but tell what will happen?' Evl said.

' watch you vulture! And if you are not happy I'll send you to the earth then check what happends to you'Mars said.

' Atleast a clue!?'

'well there will be no daytime on earth and the earth will stop! '

NOW HERE ON EARTH..

A man is standing near the wall scared… he is holding a gun. He says ,' hey you rrred ggguy! Ifff you movvve I'll I'll kill you….HELP!"

Spiderman said,'well sure I need help!'

And he webbed on man's gun .

Man said,' he! I'll scream!'

As soon as he began to scream, spiderman closed his mouth by webbing. Then being scared he wet his pants. And he webbed there too!

"Hey do you have your mobile therein your pocket?" spiderman said.

' MRFFP!'

' oh I am sorry I forgot to remove the web… well I can't remove it.. so I'll remove your mobile ….from here!'

And he webs towards the pocket and removes mobile including some pant particles…

"hello police.. there's a thief here who came to my house and robbed me…'

The phone , ' hello! Oh… where he is?'

"somewhere stuck to a wall but you take your time and come here..bye.! cee YA!'

And he webs at a building and goes up and up…

Police comes there and takes him to the jail…

Here he reaches at Mary Jayn's house…

And tells her everything he did today..

She smiles and says ,' good Peter but… remember this thing " the things which you see are weak and not weak all the time . their weak part is somewhere that you can't this..'

'man! You made me cry!HAHAHAHAHA'

Suddenly a thief enters their house.. spiderman webs his centre (p*n*s) and spins and throws him out.

'well you are right.. I could not see his weak part lol!'

'you'll never understand me..'

'ok now sorry. Time tired and I want to sleep..'

'seriously in the evening?'

' well yup' Peter said and went towards the bed.

That the night comes after the evening..

Dr. Mars said ,'now it is the time to launch this.. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! 3 2 1 '

WHOOSH

'now watch Evl! The real mystery of my creativity…. HEHEHEHEHE!'

Evl closes his eyes showing sadness..

"say good!'

' sorry sir.. uph… uh.. good! I mean very good! Yeah!'

**What will happen next? find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

The night time arrives.. dr. Mars launches the machine near the moon which radiate the moon with the laser.. that time Peter falls asleep..

Outside people watching the moon…

'hey what's this?'

'the moon! it's colour turned into reddish…'

'suddenly'

To their ashtonishment their shadow which was on the ground moving with them stopped!

'what! How?'

'is this is a dream?'

'AHH!'

Their shadow which was down came to live. white eyes formed on their head.. they left the legs of their people.. and stood on the ground..

'awesome!'

Suddenly that shadow started punching , kicking and threshing ..

THUD!  
SPLAT!  
THO!

A fat lady 's shadow jumped on herself … she screamed ,' god! This shadow is heavier than me! Ahh!'

And she was right the laser moon made these things happen..

Their screams could be heard by Peter. His head started to pain..we woke up and saw out…the shadow fight..

He thought , ' is this a dream?'

Suddenly a man was thrown by his shadow up in the sky..

Spiderman quickly became ready and when the man was about to fall , spiderman caught him..

Man rushed further.. then when he saw this things.. we pinched himself and then he found out that it was real.. suddenly his shadow came out and caught his legs and threw him towards the building SMASH! The building broke.. suddenly when he was in the building.. his shadow came and punched him with great speed the tiles broke and he fell on the lower floor. The shadow went up in sky and then again came with a punch but spiderman webbed somewhere else and took himself away. The shadow went through the floor and came out with punch spider man used web it went though the shadow. The shadow started to laugh. And gave a punch on spiderman's fell on the shadow jumped high to punch spiderman again with great force, spider webbed on the broken building and pulled some walls . as shadow came on the perfect time he swung the wall and threw on shadow. Shadow was cut into 2 parts.. the wall broke.. but the shadow recoved again and punched on spiderman.. this was continued for a longer time..finally blood started flowing from spiderman..suddenly he thought that if shadow could go through anything he could also go through it.. he webbed through his stomach and he was successful to pass though it. The punch of shadow hit straight to the ground.. and found a torch..he lighted it up nad used the light on shadow..shadow started to fade..

but suddenly shadow laughed and longed his head .. caught the torch and broke it by throwing on he screamed in a weird way..suddenly the other living shadows came towards the spiderman's shadow and got mixed with each became a huge body of shadow.. and headed for huge sharp punch..which struck spiderman very badly..

he was on he way of his death..

when suddenly he remembered something..

**what does he remembers? Check out in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

On the way of his death he remember something..He looks here and there and finds that when the moon became red these shadows came to live..because light is not there..

He webbed somewhere far away..and went away….. he came there again..with lights and used them on shadow.. they were about to fade.. but he realized.. if shadows will die there will be a problem for humans.. so he offs the lights.. He feels that he was wrong , he thinks again..something which was told before the fight.. the words of Mary Jain..' some have weakness which you feel but you don't know if it is definite or not!'

this time his sixth sense told him that the radiations where coming on the moon through the machine.. he also finds that Dr. Mars was behind full pressure he webs up in the sky..no use.. he again webs somewhere else in scientist's lab.. and asks for the machine that will make anything go in the space easily as it was an emergency .. he gets the machine manages it in his hands and goes webs up in the sky near the machine and pulls it down..it comes directly down and then it gets slinged up in space which hit the space craft of dr. Mars. Everything down becomes good and happy as it was before. In the space..

' HAAAA! Spiderman this time you were in winner's place but now next time I'll be there! Spiderman!'


End file.
